


Dean's Kitten

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [499]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Pet Names, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: May I pretty please get Dean and fem reader where the reader is wearing a tail plug and he calls her kitten during sex? Not so much pet play but just a d/s relationship?? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, via an ask, or an anonymous submit, thank you.

Dean hums softly, moving behind you, a hand trailing softly against the front of your panties, the other one brushing softly against your ass, brushing against the tail plug.

“On the bed, kitten. Panties off and legs spread.” Dean orders, whispering in your ear.

Dean gives a light swat to your ass, and you moan softly, moving and slipping the panties off your ass, bending over and shoving your ass in the air, shaking it softly, feeling the tickle of the tail.

“Kitten…” Dean grins, moving behind you, hands kneading the flesh of your ass, and you shiver in delight. “You want me, kitten?”

“Yes. Please, I want you.” You gasp, feeling Dean’s fingernails scrap down gently against your ass.

His fingers trail to your folds, brushing against them softly, before his forefinger slides inside of you, twisting and turning, and you can feel yourself grow more aroused.

“Dean!” You gasp.

“That’s it, kitten.” Dean murmurs softly. “Fuck, you’re getting so wet for me.”

You moan, and feel Dean start to play with the tail plug.

“Maybe I should just keep playing with your pussy, and fuck your ass. It’s already open for me to take.” Dean grins, before he adds another finger inside of you, making you whimper, pushing back on Dean’s fingers. Dean gives a light swat. “Patience. I’ll give you what you need, but you have to be patient.”

“Fuck, sorry.” You groan.

Dean chuckles softly, pumping his fingers in and out of you, and he leans down nipping along your ass, and making the flesh tingle in it’s wake.

“D-Dean! Fuck…”

“Make as much noise as you want, kitten. I love hearing you fall apart.” Dean grins.

“Fuck me, please. Please, please.”

Dean  _tsks_ and adds another finger. “What if I tried to fit all of my fingers inside of you. What if I fisted you?”

You whimper, forcing yourself not to push back and fuck yourself on his fingers.

“God, you are so wet. Thinking about all of the things I could do with you?”

“Yes,  _fuck_.” You moan, gripping the sheets. “Dean, please!”

Dean’s fingers pull away from your pussy and you whimper softly.

“I’ll be filling you soon. Don’t worry.” Dean says, opening his pants and pulling out his cock, wiping his fingers along it, slicking it up, before lining up and sinking in easily.

His fingers curl around your hips and he starts to fuck hard and deep, keeping a steady pace, and you cry out, eyes shutting, moans and whimpers falling from your lips.

“Talk to me, kitten.” Dean orders. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Fuck, so good! So good, Dean!” You cry. “Never want you to stop, oh, god!” You moan with each thrust.

Dean laughs and his fingers reach around rubbing your clit, and you start to lose it, moans and cries for Dean mixing.

“So. Fucking. Hot.” Dean grunts out with each thrust. “So hot like this. Will you be a good girl and come for me, kitten?”

“Dean!” You moan.

“Come, kitten. Come for me.” Dean orders. “Come.”

You moan Dean’s name, and come on his cock, feeling his release inside of you.

Dean pulls out and smiles, turning you over and kissing you.

“Good job, kitten. Such a good job. Next time, I think I’ll come in your ass, and plug you up with that tail of yours.”

You moan softly, and Dean kisses you, fingers carding through your hair, as he smiles against the kiss.


End file.
